marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Jeri Hogarth
The Attack on Jeri Hogarth was a failed attempt by Kilgrave to manipulate Wendy Ross-Hogarth into killing her wife Jeri. Background Attempting to escape the decommissioned CDC Facility, Jeri Hogarth was easily enthralled by an escaping Kilgrave to toss her gun aside and to drive him away from the scene. Halting the car in the middle of the road, she expressed fear, understanding everything Jessica Jones had warned her days prior. Kilgrave, then, ordered her to head for a doctor she trusts. Whilst in her house, Wendy Ross-Hogarth heard a banging at her door. She opened it and was surprised to see her wife with a mysterious man who had a gunshot wound in the shoulder, who controlled her, demanding she perform first aid on his injury. She got her equipment and then began tending to his wound. While treating him, the three conversed about the divorce and Hogarth revealing that Kilgrave had an unborn fetus from Hope Shlottman. Under his influence, she continued that she had stored the fetus away in a lab, having attempted to replicate his power. After Kilgrave's injury was treated, Ross-Hogarth packed her medical equipment, while Hogarth received a phone call and answered it, Kilgrave informing her not to disclose his presence and to get her to tell of his father's location.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts Attack While Kilgrave was listening to a phone conversation, Wendy Ross-Hogarth intruded, vocalizing her jealousy towards Pam; a knock was soon heard at the door of the Hogarth Residence, leaving Kilgrave to panic and believe Jessica Jones had come to kill him and decided to flee. As he exited, he told Ross-Hogarth to repay Jeri Hogarth for her pain by killing her with a thousand cuts. Ross-Hogarth took a knife and counted every time she cut Hogarth as she chased her throughout the house. Pam then came to the door and began knocking on it, as Hogarth desperately tried to defend herself from Ross-Hogarth's attacks by grabbing the blade, only for her palm to be sliced. Ross-Hogarth continued attacking Hogarth, stating how much pain she had caused her whilst counting the cuts, while Pam pushed to get inside. Pam eventually broke a window and moved into the house, witnessing Ross-Hogarth atop her lover, cutting her skin repeatedly; Grabbing a vase, Pam struck the physician in the head. is accidentally killed by Pam]] The concussive force caused Ross-Hogarth to fall into a glass coffee table, the sharp corner of which pierced the left side of her head. The blow and the resulting impalement killed Ross-Hogarth instantly, everyone in the room looked on in horror as her blood dripped onto the floor and her dead eyes stared blankly at nothing. Jones arrived at the scene to find a bloody Hogarth on the floor and Pam dropping the vase and attempting to defend her actions. Jones reassured Pam that her action was self-defense, but directed her anger at Hogarth, mentioned that her cooperation to further his powers was murder. Before leaving, Pam added that Hogarth was on her own. Aftermath To be added References Category:Events